devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Trigger (song)
Devil Trigger is Nero's battle theme song for Devil May Cry 5.CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site The music was composed by Casey Edwards and it is performed by Ali Edwards and Cliff Lloret. A remix of this song named in the soundtrack as Silver Bullet is used during Nero's battle with Vergil after he unleashes his Devil Trigger. Lyrics Intro I’ll endure the exile (×2) The darkness of night falls around my soul And the hunter within loses control Gotta let it out - gotta let it out Gotta let it out - gotta let it out This demon inside has ahold of me Clenching its power - trying to break free Gotta let it out - gotta let it out Gotta let it out - gotta let it out Verse 1 Move fast, baby - Don’t be slow Step aside - Reload - time to go I can't seem to control All this rage that's inside me Pullin' shots - aiming dots - Yeah I don't miss Branded by Fire - Born in the abyss Red hot temper - I just can’t resist All this vengeance inside me! Chorus 1 All of these thoughts runnin' through my head Arm on fire, veins burnin' red Frustration is getting bigger... Bang Bang Bang - Pull my Devil Trigger! Embrace the darkness that’s within me No hiding in the shadows anymore When this wickedness consumes me Nothing can save you and there’s No way out! Verse 2 I’m a wildfire you won't tame Igniting my temper can't put out my flame There’s no way to contain This storm swelling inside me I'm a bomb you can’t defuse Might just accept you're gonna lose Can't turn down, I refuse to hold back anymore Chorus 2 All of these voices inside of my head Blinding my sight in a curtain of red Frustration is getting bigger... Bang Bang Bang – Pull my Devil Trigger! When the night ends, it’s not over We fight through to get closer Like a silver bullet, piercing through I throw myself into you Chorus 3 All of these voices inside of my head Blinding my sight in a curtain of red Frustration is getting bigger... Bang Bang Bang – Pull my Devil Trigger! Trivia *Two days after the game was announced at E3 2018, the track was the number one top song in the United Kingdom's iTunes.Capcom Dev 1 on Twitter: "Thanks to all of you Devil Trigger is the No.1 Rock song in the UK! #DMC5" *Producer Michiteru Okabe stated in a Famitsu interview that the official video of the theme song has an easter egg related to the third playable character, V, who was unknown at the time.『デビル メイ クライ 5』は平成最後にして最高のアクションゲームになる！　岡部P＆ウォーカーPが語る【E3 2018】 - ファミ通.com *While the official E3 trailer of the game has 5M views on YouTube, a fan-made repost of the song has 22M views, showing how popular it has become.Devil May Cry 5 OST | Casey Edwards feat. Ali Edwards - Devil Trigger | デビル メイ クライ 5 - YouTubeDevil May Cry 5 - E3 2018 Announcement Trailer - YouTube *The song was also played live during The Game Awards 2018.Devil May Cry 5's Devil Trigger Performed Live | The Game Awards 201 *A "beta" version of the song can be heard at the end of the video.[https://twitter.com/ComposerCasey/status/1093202199553892352 Casey Edwards on Twitter: "These are lyrics that only exist in a few demos and were removed for a few reasons. They don't sing well, nor do they really reflect on my final vision for the song or DMC5. No idea why Capcom is playing demo versions of Devil Trigger, but oh well. -shrug-… https://t.co/h7hJWTFgp4"] *During the Devil May Cry 5 X Joysound collaboration, Devil Trigger, Subhuman, Crimson Cloud and Legacy could be selected as songs at Joysound karaokes in Japan.『デビル メイ クライ 5』×『JOYSOUND』 3月8日よりキャラクター戦闘曲などのカラオケ配信がスタート！DEVIL MAY CRY 5を含む検索結果-カラオケ・歌詞検索｜JOYSOUND.com *Nero's theme in TEPPEN is based on this song. Gallery Casey Edwards feat. Ali Edwards - Devil Trigger Official Music Video|Official music video Devil May Cry 5 Theme Playstation 4|A remix of the theme in the PS4 pre-order theme Devil May Cry 5's Devil Trigger Performed Live The Game Awards 2018|The song was played live during The Game Awards 2018 Devil May Cry 5 - "Devil Trigger" Backstage|The Game Awards backstage video Devil May Cry 5 - 5分でわかる「デビル メイ クライ」ストーリー|A "beta" version of the song is played at the end of this official video Creating Devil May Cry 5's 'Devil Trigger'|Casey and Ali Edwards talk about creating Devil Trigger Teppen - Nero Theme|Nero's theme in TEPPEN References Category:Music Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Battle Themes